ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Anatomy for Disaster
Anatomy for Disaster is the 37th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Blight have assaulted a nuclear power plant in Russia and destroyed a whole town. He used it to gain more power but destroyed in the process. Plus, the reactor is quite similar to the reactor of the Ultimatrix Tower. Was this just the warming-up? Plot Yekaterinburg Nuclear Facility, Russia. A red alert is going off as several men rush in to the control room. "What wrong in here, what's happening." The doors blows open and a man steps into the light. His skin is fluorescent green, making his black bones visible. Three guys accompanying him, carrying guns. "Who are you, clowns?! What are you doing here?" Blight steps forwards and looks around be: "And behold, I shall be a blight upon the land, and everything I touched shall wither and die." "What does that has to mean, American!" "That you are about to die!" one of the man declares before shooting the first man down. "Actually, we're here to destroy the facility. You know, training for the main event." "Never!" The remaining scientists draw guns too. "I wasn't ask your permission." He uses his nuclear slash to destroy the control panel. "And, you don't go to stop me. Guys, shoot them, it's time to go!" The scientist that was shot first , tries to stand up."Why? Why are you doing this?" "Well, since tampering the nuclear core to feed my hunger causes severe damage to the reactor. But why stop it from exploding as it can destroy a complete town with it. Covering my tracks is a bonus. OK, time to go. Enjoy the explosion, russian!" Ben as Containment is watching over a the remains of the destroyed town. The nuclear reactor is just a crater. He walks down the crater with a specially designed Geiger counter. After checking the results, he leaves the pit: "Who did this? Why?!" He contacts Cretox: "You were right, Cretox. This metdown was not normal nor an accident. Something has been tampered the reactor." "Or someone..." "You are not saying what I think you're saying!" "Ben, the power plant was a much greater scale model then the reactor in our tower, so if anyone want to kill you on big scale, they blow up the tower. And we both know someone psychotic enough to inflict this and even repeat it!" "Evacuate the tower, I come to America." He transforms in Teleportape. New Bellwood Ultimatrix Tower, USA. Seconds later he ends for the tower. He enters the building and joins up with Cretox and the rest. "OK, let's do this. Is everyone out the building?" Normally, yes but I shall check it once for certain," her eyes glow pink and moments later: "I found four hostiles in the building. They are near the reactor. One big energy very close the nuclear room. The others are patrolling around. O, before we forget to mention. Cretox have activated protocol 10. No one can become intangible or teleport in the building, since he escaped us previous time by teleportation." Cretox opens his mouth and says: "I stay outside and prevent someone from entering the building. If you need help to disarm the nuclear core, call me with your ultimatrix. "Let's go." Very quick, they find their first man. Before he can shoot or ask assistance, Kevin has grabbed his gun absorbed it and knocks him out. Suddenly they hear a voice: "Jack, are you there? What's wrong?" "This one is mine! Shrink!" As the man climbs up the ladder, Ben appears above the ladder. He uses his psychic powers to lift the man in the air: "Where is Blight!" "In the control room..." Ben drops him down, knocking him unconscious. Meanwhile in the control room. "In a few seconds, this tower will lights the sky like a candle in the wind. The end of Ben Tennyson." "Eh, boss? I can't contact the others." "Go search them if you are so worried. Nothing will stop me from regaining the ultimatrix!" "Ehh, forgive me boss, but if you destroy the boy with a nuclear explosion, doesn't you destroy that Ultimatrix as well?" "I shall not forgive your arrogance, fool." With a nuclear blast, he ends the life of his grunt before he draws his gun. He activate the timer and steps away. He tries to leave using electricity but fails. In panic, he runs to hallway and faces Ben and the gang. He evades them quickly and kills the grunt lying by the doorway. Ben shoots at him as Starlight but Blight blows up his shuriken and he turns around. He's knocked away by Gwen's mana blast and ends nearby his remaining grunt, seemingly unconscious. A computer voice is heard: "Countdown over 20 seconds. Ben transforms into Fasttrack and grabs Gwen and Kevin. He brings them outside and returns for the remaining grunt and Blight but only has 10 seconds left. The moment he finds the remaining grunt, Blight is gone. He has no time to search and simply grabs the grunt. He's just outside the building as the tower lights up. Fasttrack is thrown forwards by the explosion and the grunts hits Ben's car who is put outside as well. "Blight's gone." New Bellwood U Hospital, Chamber 451, USA. "How is our patient doing?" The doctor opens the door, looking at his click board. We see the name Jack White. "Great doctor." The doctor looks up from his click board and watches in horror as Blight is standing for a mirror, wearing the clothes of his patient. He seems to have taken the place of his grunt. Manically laughing he turns around and kills the poor man. Aliens Used *Containment Containment.jpg|'Containment' Fasttrack.png|'Fasttrack' Shrink.png|'Shrink' Twinkle_star_by_illuminate01-d2sjl8o.jpg|'Starlight' Teleportape.jpg|'Teleportape' *Fasttrack *Shrink *Starlight *Teleportape Characters *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Kevin *Russian scientists (Deceased) Villains *Blight *Blight's Grunts (First Appearance / Deceased) Trivia *By enhancing his powers, Blight was able to sneak in the Ultimatrix tower without setting of any alarm and infiltrated one of his minions body and geneticly manipulated the DNA to be an exact copy of himself. *Technically, both Ben's are responsible for the murders in Russia and the deaths of the grunts. Blight committed the crimes but Ben created him and took out the grunts. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance